deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Aggro
Overview ---- Aggro or aggression, is the state in which zombies behave when they go for a player. Aggro is probably the most commonly heard term in Dead Frontier. It basically refers to the amount of attention the zombies in the Inner City give you. When the aggro goes up, so does the number and speed of zombies. Causes Aggro is rumored to be caused by, but not limited to, firing a gun or any other loud weapon, i.e chainsaw, killing large amounts of zombies, allowing large amounts of blood to show on screen, sprinting and/or walking for extended periods, Visiting the Inventory screen while not in an outpost, and going further into the Inner City. Finding mini-bosses like Green Zombies or a Behemoth can also attract unwanted attention, but if you kill them fast, they won't (Hopefully) increase the aggro much. A few survivors speculate that higher levels earn aggro quicker, especially when level ten is hit. This could be untrue. Usage of melee weaponry, such as blunt and bladed weapons, has little to no effect in increasing aggro. The one exception are chainsaws, which increase aggro at a very high rate, due to the loud noise it generates. Known Effects The effects of raising aggro are immediately seen. Many of the creatures will now be speed walking or running to you in larger numbers. The further out you go, even more zombies and stronger types will appear. If zombies are shambling slowly, and only appear at a very slow rate, then aggro is relatively low. This level of aggro is quite easy to maintain and survive in. By dispatching every zombie before players switch screens, players can keep aggression levels lower for longer periods of time. Medium aggression has zombies jogging toward players. They move faster than normal shambling zombies, but not too fast. Zombies will also appear more frequently at this level as well, and it starts becoming noticeable. However, it's still fairly easy to keep it from going higher by dispatching all zombies before moving on to another street, and players may find that aggro actually decreases sometimes. High aggression is of course the hardest level to deal with, depending on where players are in the city. Zombies move at full sprint, and they spawn almost as soon as another one dies. Shambling or jogging zombies may be mixed in with the sprinters, and this can make high aggression survivable by giving you a chance to flee or to work your way through the horde at a more advantageous pace. The game music will also be different when there is high aggro. Player Reaction There are two types of reactions from players about aggro, those who want it and those who don't. Aggro on a loot run or scouting missions is undesirable, as it obviously makes it easier for you to die while looking for items. To avoid aggro while looting, avoid using loud weapons such as guns and chainsaws. Causing Aggro on a loot match is usually met with disgust by other players. It is advisable to loot in Single Player, because other people in the party may start to use firearms, and thus attract more aggro. A few select players will want aggro, whether for gaining EXP, completing an extermination mission faster or just for a good fight. Multiplayer matches will sometimes be called AGGRO to promote other players to come to their game for a good ol' bloodbath. For these types of games, an idiot proof equation has emerged. Players+Aggro=Zombies+(hopefully)death of zombies=EXP. ---- Notes *The background music will get more tense when there are large amounts of aggro. *Some zombies will show up at certain points randomly even without aggro. *A number of players consider aggro to be a rumor, albeit a convincing one. *There is no confirmed way to make aggro go down, as some methods such as waiting it out are hit and miss. *Players can make aggro on purpose by shooting at zombies or at nothing at all. Be warned, however, all players in the vicinity will experience the increased aggro, and not the person who generated aggro alone. *Usually crows start to appear at high levels of aggro. Counter measures Aggro can cause a lot of headaches if left uncheck or not taken care of quickly, and will often times leave the player waiting to respawn if they underestimate the horde or make poor decisions. Here is a list of techniques and tips some players use to counter Aggro *Killing off all the zombies on the screen is a good way of removing aggro, especially once power walking and sprinting zombies arrive. Depending on the players equipment and location it can take any where from thirty seconds to a few minutes to clear the screen. After a certain amount of zombies are killed none will spawn, and aggro will reset. As a side bonus buildings will be clear if you wish to loot them, but this does not last forever. *Depending on the characters build, having high agility helps avoiding the out stretched arms of the zeds, the higher it is, the easier it is to weave in and out of their reach and dealing damage. This is especially important for melee based characters, but also helps for those who use firearms. *In some places such as near the helicopter or in the northeastern area often dubbed Death Row, aggro stays at a constant level with power walking and sprinting zombies a common sight. Only way to reduce the aggro is to clear the streets of all the zombies. Category:Gameplay